Archivo:No Time to Fix You - I Got No Time I Can't Fix You - The Living Tombstone Mashup FNAF4
Descripción WARNING: THIS VIDEO CONTAINS FLASHING IMAGES AND LIGHTS! No Time to Fix You - I Got No Time / I Can't Fix You - The Living Tombstone & Crusher-P Five nights at Freddy's 4 & Sister Location! Original FNAF4 Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YREhVveHq9k Original FNAFSL Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXMwZNRiPe0 SoundCloud: https://goo.gl/MBMFsM ~(0__о)~(0__о)~(0__о)~(0__о)~(0__о)~(0__о)~ ~ Like it! ♥♥♥♥♥♥ ~ Write a comment! =) ~ And don't forget to subscribe! ☞ SUBSCRIBE ☜ ~(0__о)~(0__о)~(0__о)~(0__о)~(0__о)~(0__о) Second channel: https://goo.gl/xEFdDJ Lyrics: Verse 1: I got no time, I got no time to live, I got no time to live, and I can't say good bye, And I'm regretting having memories Of my friends who they used to be Beside me before they left me to die. And I know this is, I know this is the truth, Cause I've been staring at my death so many times, These scary monsters roaming in the halls, I wish I could just block the doors and stay in bed until the clock will chime Shocking, ain't it? Chorus 1: So my flashlight's on, and stay up 'till dawn, I got this headache and my life's on the line (I can't fix you) I felt like I won, but I wasn't done, The nightmare repeats itself every time Got to keep my calm, and carry on stay awake until the sun will shine (I can't fix you) But I'm not so strong, and they're not gone They're still out there to take what's left of mine Verse 2: I can feel my heart breaking, mistakes I've been making I'm running out of patience to pretend This isn't how I'll let it end, my feigning fading You've been mourning your loss here, and that's grinding my gears how can a human lose their self control theres nothing left to make you whole I'm done explaining Chorus 2: Is it because I can't be her made your mistakes and make me hurt I can't fix you I felt like I won, but I wasn't done, The nightmare repeats itself every time Got to keep my calm, and carry on stay awake until the sun will shine (I can't fix you) But I'm not so strong, and they're not gone They're still out there to take what's left of mine This is what happens when you leave it to someone else if you want it done right you should do it yourself You oversaturate your world with nothing but machines You might make everyone happy but you're dead just like me Verse 3: and now we're here at a standstill I wonder if you feel the kind of pain that rips your insides out? that's something I know all about, shocking, ain't it? We have a lot more in common than you would be calm with It's like we're the same person, me and you We both don't know we can do.... Chorus 3: (So my flashlight's on, and stay up 'till dawn,) Is it because I can't be her made your mistakes and make me hurt (I got this headache and my life's on the line) I can't fix you (I felt like I won, but I wasn't done, The nightmare repeats itself every time) (Got to keep my calm, and carry on) Is it because I can't be her (stay awake until the sun will shine) made me awake and make me hurt I can't fix you But I'm not so strong, and they're not gone They're still out there to take what's left of mine Categoría:Vídeos